Arbeitstitel This will be something special
by Captain Jamie Tiberia Kirk
Summary: (AU) June Mina Cumberbatch, die Schwester von Ben, wird eine Rolle in der neuen Staffel übernehmen, als Mary Cooper wird sie John durch die schwere Zeit ohne Sherlock helfen, doch auch in der Realität entwickeln sich die Dinge anders als erwartet, denn plötzlich sieht sich die Besetzung der Serie mit Phasern, Klingonen und dem Fakt, dass Gene Roddenberry ein Q war, konfrontiert.


AN: Diese Geschichte spielt in einer Art… seltsamen Paralleluniversum! Benedict Cumberbatchs Schwester June Mina Cumberbatch soll die Rolle der Frau übernehmen, die John trifft, in der Zeit, in der Sherlock versucht Moriartys Männer zu töten. Allerdings geht es weniger um die Serie, als um Gefühle.

Und natürlich verdiene ich mit der Geschichte kein Geld!

Die Charaktere mögen heißen wie die Schauspieler, allerdings habe ich die Charakterzüge frei erfunden.

XXX

_Textnachrichten (hinter dem Strich stehen dann die Initialen des Absenders)_

_**Gesprächspartner bei einem Telefonat**_

XXX

So… und da es ein SELTSAMES Paralleluniversum ist, hier das Alter der Hauptcharaktere:  
June– 20

Martin – 27

Ben - 26

XXX

PS: In diesem Universum wird Khan nicht von Benedict sondern von seiner Schwester gespielt, da Khan in diesem Universum eine Frau ist und sie heißt Khanh (ist die weibliche Form von Khan… O.o).

XXX

XXX

„Ja, ich hab das Skript schon gelesen! Und ich kann es kaum erwarten, Martin und die anderen endlich kennenzulernen! Du sollst Martin übrigens schöne Grüße von Simon ausrichten und ihm sagen, dass Simon wahrscheinlich mit mir nach London kommt…" - „Okay… bis in einer Woche! Freu mich schon auf das Wiedersehen! Bye Bruderherz!" rief June fröhlich in ihr Handy, allerdings wurde ihr gleich nach dem Auflegen klar, dass sie drei Stunden mit ihrem Bruder telefoniert hatte und nun wahrscheinlich zu spät am Set von Into Darkness erscheinen würde. JJ wäre wieder sauer, wenn sie nicht wenigstens Bescheid geben würde, also wählte sie schnell die Nummer einer ihrer Schauspielkollegen.

„Simon, hey… Du ich hab mit Ben telefoniert! Schöne Grüße von Martin, nebenbei… ja… und ich komm zu spät!", erklärte sie hastig noch bevor ihr Gesprächspartner auch nur ein Wort gesagt hatte.

„_**JJ wird sauer sein! Oh und Chris fragt gerade, warum du die einzige Frau in dem ganzen Film bist, die keinen Rock anhat, obwohl ihr… du weiß wie er es ausdrückt… Hintern äußerst annehmbar ist…", **_antwortete Simon und June seufzte leise, ehe sie erwiderte: „Simon, gib ihm eine Kopfnuss und sag ihm, dass er schlimmer ist, als sein Charakter!"

„_**Aye, Commander Harrison!"**_, sagte Simon und June konnte das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht förmlich hören.

„Kümmer' dich um dein Schiff, Scotty…", sagte sie und lächelte.

Mit Simon Pegg kam sie am besten klar, dann folgten JJ Abrams und natürlich Zoe, Zachary und Karl.

Mit Chris Pine kam sie auch relativ gut klar aber Simon war irgendwie wie ein Bruder geworden für sie und die beiden machten jeden Tag irgendwelchen Unsinn, der die anderen entweder in den Wahnsinn trieb oder zum Lachen brachte.

XXX

Später am Set:

XXX

Ertappt starrten die beiden Komiker des Films den Regisseur an. Die Plastikschüssel, die Simon in der Hand gehalten hatte, fiel ziemlich klischeehaft auf den Boden und blieb dort klappernd liegen.

„June, Simon… was ist das?", fragte JJ und starrte etwas angewidert auf das grüne, glibberige Etwas das auf dem Kapitänssitz lag.

Mit einem stolzen Grinsen im Gesicht erwiderten die beiden Schauspieler vor ihm: „Götterspeise!"

„Und warum in aller Herrgottsnamen ist sie auf dem Sitz des Captains?!"

Nun begannen die beiden vor ihm, sich totzulachen, da schon seit einer Stunde Drehende war und morgen nur noch eine Abschlussbesprechung stattfinden würde, denn sie hatten den Film heute tatsächlich fertig, fragte er sich, was die Götterspeise auf dem Sitz machte.

„Naja, er hat mich in diesem Sarg eingesperrt… ich muss mich dafür rächen!", erklärte June und grinste boshaft, was in dem Kostüm, das sie trug, noch mehr wirkte, als wäre sie immer noch in ihrer Rolle.

Aber Khanh hätte wahrscheinlich einen Phaser als Instrument zur Rache ausgewählt und nicht grünen Wackelpudding.

JJ musste eine Weile überlegen, wann Chris die junge Frau vor ihm in einen Sarg gesperrt hatte, ehe ihm klar wurde, dass sie damit die Stasiskammern meinte.

„Ach komm, June, das war lustig!", widersprach er, aber daraufhin verfinsterte sich Junes Blick auf derartig unheimliche Weise, dass er lieber nichts mehr sagte, sonst würde sie ihm auch mit Wackelpudding zu Leibe rücken.

„War es nicht! Simon musste mich befreien!"

„Egal, wie soll der Wackel… oh… die Abschlussbesprechung morgen… die wir ja hier abhalten wollen", seufzte JJ.

Anfangs hatte er gedacht, June wäre eine sehr ernsthafte junge Frau, aber nachdem sie Simon kennengelernt hatte, war dieser Glauben ein Irrglauben.

Solange die beiden zusammen unterwegs waren, war niemand am Set vor den Streichen sicher.

Schuhcreme am Sucher der Kamera, Sekundenkleber am Griff des Mikrophons für die Durchsagen, Plastikspinnen in Zoes Kostüm.

XXX

AN: Ja… die Einführung mit Star Trek eigentlich nur um June vorzustellen… Der Rest hat dann nur mit London, Benedict und Martin zu tun!


End file.
